


Jail-bait

by aimless38



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Male Slash, Mission Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 19:53:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16839304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimless38/pseuds/aimless38
Summary: Omi gets a solo mission and Ken learns some surprising truths about his teammate and himself.





	Jail-bait

**Author's Note:**

> All characters are 18 years or older.

“No! Absolutely not!” Omi yelled indignantly.

“Then are you bowing out of this mission?” A frosty female voice replied.

“It’s not fair!” The blond teen whined.

“Need I remind you how many young women died at the hands of this sexual predator? The last one was only 12 years old. Are you telling me you are walking away?” Manx idly polished her red lacquered nails on her suit jacket.

Omi’s shoulders slumped in defeat and Persia’s secretary knew she had him hook, line and sinker.  
“All right. Give me the damned outfit.” Omi snatched the bag out of Manx’s hands and stalked out of the room.

Aya sat on the sofa watching the exchange. Glad he’d not been picked as bait this time.  
Ken waited a few minutes before going to the door Omi just disappeared through. He knocked and asked if he could come in. The yelled ‘NO!’ made him dejectedly return to his seat.

Yohji leaned against the wall near the door and could not wipe the smirk off his face. This was going to be amusing.

Aya was good at waiting. So as the minutes turned into an hour he was perfectly content to sit on the couch and read the book he’d stashed there.

Yohji was bored. He sighed dramatically at each full sweep of the second hand on the mission room clock. There could be a dozen things he could be doing….and most of them involved Aya naked. He tried his best sultry look on his lover. Aya glanced his way, raised one arched brow then went back to his book. So Yohji leaned against the wall and pouted.

The constant rasping noise of Manx’s nail file across her immaculate nails was really getting on Ken’s nerves. Every time he made as if to leave she gave him her naughty pupil look. Ken felt like he was in grade school again. So with a lack of anything better to do he fidgeted, shifted in place and cracked his knuckles.

*crack*  
*crack*  
*crack*

Yohji winced as Ken popped each of his joints. How could he DO that? Having had enough Yohji reached into his pocket for a coin. He flicked it with precision and it hit the former athlete right in the forehead.

Startled Ken glanced around and focused on Yohji’s grinning face. Not one to back down Ken grabbed a throw pillow and lobbed it right at the smirking blond. Yohji’s hand shot up and plucked the pillow from midair. With a truly evil smile, he advanced on the athlete.

Ken plucked up another pillow and prepared for an all-out assault. He dove over the back of the couch just as Yohji pounced. He landed sprawled face down with his legs dangling over Aya’s lap.  
Ken sprang up and swung his ‘deadly’ pillow. Yohji sat up and deflected the attack. The wild swing did not lose any momentum as it hit Aya square in the nose knocking his reading glasses clean off his face.

Manx’s eyes widened as everyone froze. She mentally counted down in her head waiting for the explosion from the sometimes volatile redhead.

Aya’s frosty gaze took in the culprits. “Are you QUITE through acting like five-year-olds?” The redhead picked his slightly mangled reading glasses off the couch cushion and looked at them in distaste. Then he scowled and glanced at his lover.

Yohji cringed and hastily promised to replace the rather bent glasses. Knowing he wouldn’t see Aya naked any time soon unless he did.

Ken appearing quite contrite, thanked his lucky stars that he didn’t have to put up with Aya’s rather prickly temperament relationship wise. He picked up the pillows and laid them on the couch.

Manx glanced across the room when the bathroom door opened. She did a complete double take. Then bit her lip to hide the grin. Stomping out of the small room was quite the vision. Only adding to the allure was the sullen pout on the Teen’s face. She waited with glee for the others to notice.  
Yohji was the first. He saw the pleased smile on Manx’s face and noticed what held her attention. His low wolf whistle made everyone else aware too.

Omi stood there with a scowl on her…er his pretty face. There was no other word for it really. The teen was porcelain doll precious. He was decked out in a pleated black skirt which ended about just above his knees. Covering those toned pale legs were over the knee white socks. The ones so popular with teen girls. They emphasized the sleek shape of his legs. A simple white blouse was tied at the waist and unbuttoned just enough to display just a hint of lace. What Omi stuffed his bra with Yohji couldn’t say but they looked adorably perky. On his head sat a shoulder-length soft blond wig. Very close to his own honey colored shade. The hair was held away from his face by a pair of rainbow barrettes.

The teen’s smooth cheeks had just a hint of pink and his lips shimmered with a glittery rose colored gloss. The effect made his eyes seem even larger and more vividly blue. About a dozen bangles in assorted colors adorned each wrist and simple black patent leather Mary Janes covered his dainty feet.

Yohji couldn’t help himself he wanted a closer look. Plus the urge to tease was one he could not pass up.

Ken stood there open-mouthed in shock. His brain temporarily in neutral as all the blood in his body headed south so fast it made him dizzy. Which Ken should find alarming if he could muster up the thought capacity.

Aya glanced over at the very uncomfortable young man and shook his head. He was just glad again that it wasn’t him. Plus he knew that look…Omi was spoiling for a fight and Yohji didn’t have a chance in hell of walking away unscathed if he tried anything.

Manx thought this was better entertainment than anything she’d seen in ages. The secretary only wished she had some popcorn as she settled next to Aya to enjoy the show.

Yohji crossed the room with his usual feline grace and walked slowly around Omi. The teen suffered Yohji adjusting his bangs and undoing another button on his blouse.

“Are you quite finished?” Omi sighed with exasperation. He really just wanted this mission to be over. Because frankly the stunned way Ken was looking at him was starting to piss the teen off.

“Nope just one more thing I need to check to make sure your outfit is completely authentic,” Yohji said with a somewhat lascivious grin.

“Please tell me that is NOT your hand groping my ass under this skirt.” Omi hissed.

“Well, I have to see if your outfit is completely right now don’t I? Nice…lace is it?” Yohji could barely keep from laughing at Omi’s totally outraged expression.

Aya considered covering his eyes at that point. He recognized the somewhat murderous look on the blond teen’s face. But like a train wreck, he simply could not look away. Yohji, he thought, must have a death wish.

Ken finally managed to shed his paralysis at the sight of his teammate groping his boyfriend. A boyfriend whose current outfit made Ken decidedly aroused and mortified at the same time.

“Yohji! Hands off! How would you like it if I decided to grope Aya like that?” Ken started to move towards them and was halted by a fairly un-Omi like glare.

“Try it and die Hidaka.” Aya coolly stated.

Omi had clearly had enough. He was already humiliated by having to go out in ‘drag’ again. Be jailbait again! And had to wear the outfit Manx so cheerfully supplied. Then added to the fact was Yohji’s groping plus Aya’s amusement at the whole fiasco. The last straw was the lust so evident on Ken’s face. Did he really wish Omi was a girl?

The diminutive blond assassin grabbed Yohji’s hand off his ass. Twisting the wrist painfully causing Yohji to hiss. He used a gracefully executed leg sweep to knock the wire wielder on his behind. Then a casually planted foot on Yohji’s chest to keep him in place. All the while not mussing himself in the least.

“Are you done playing now Yohji-kun?” Omi’s saccharine sweet voice asked as he pressed down with his foot making Yohji gasp.

“Yep…all done now honey. Although if you continue to play this rough I might just have to throw Aya over for you. Damn…I think I’m in loooooove.” Yohji could not keep the laughter out of his voice.

“You perv! Get away from Omi.” Ken yelled.

“Oh yeah? Who’s the perv…I swear I can see the tent you’re pitching in your shorts from here.” Yohji drawled.

Ken turned bright red and sank down in one of the chairs. He grabbed a throw pillow to hastily cover his crotch. “Just shut up! Can we just get on with it?”

“You know I’m only kidding Omittchi right? Help an old man up ok?” Yohji held out his arm.

“Yeah and I still love you too.” Omi said as he rolled his eyes. But he did step back and lend his hand to Yohji. Pulling him to his feet.

“If we can get on with this now?” Manx broke in finally. She’d seen quite enough. Babysitting this bunch surely was not in her job description. Although they were rather easy on the eyes.

Yohji joined Aya on the couch. Wrapping his arm around Aya’s shoulders despite the redhead's effort to shrug him off. Omi walked over to Ken’s chair and perched daintily on the arm. He aimed a pout at the surly brunette and was rewarded by another blush. Omi frowned…seemed his Ken-kun had a fetish that they certainly needed to talk about later.

“OK listen up. We do have a suspect. He owns a large arcade in the area where all the girls went missing. The police have thoroughly checked him out and it seems some key evidence collected at the scene has gone missing. It would not be unheard of for the owner to have bribed any one of the police officers at the scene. So while this scumbag continues to kill the authorities are stuck twiddling their thumbs. If you look at the screen here is a picture of the man.” Manx clicked on the TV and the face of a rather handsome, well built middle age man filled the screen.

“He’s the killer? Nothing like I’d expect him to look.” Ken exclaimed.

“You look nothing like a stereotypical assassin either. Evil can take on all shapes and forms. We better than anyone should know that by now.” Aya added as he memorized their target’s face.

“Omi fits the preferred victim to a T. Blond, pretty and he looks anywhere from 13-16 years old. The target also gravitates to the innocent types. So really play that up. After noting the interval between killings he’s going to strike this weekend some time. It’s your job not only as bait but to make sure he goes after no one else. The rest of you will be back-up. Aya outside and behind the arcade, Yohji inside and Ken out front. We don’t want him to escape. He’ll most likely strike right before the arcade closes as the crowd starts to thin out. Good Luck to you all and I expect a full report after the mission ends. As always don’t get caught, don’t get spotted and leave no evidence behind. Good night gentlemen. I think after this little briefing tonight I could use a good stiff drink.” Manx gathered her notes and left them to complete their task. She was really looking forward to a bubble bath and a large glass of wine.

“Everyone get geared up and don’t forget your communicators. I’ll head out first and make the rounds of the arcade. Follow in about half an hour. I want to get this guy tonight. There is no way I’m wearing this out again.” Omi stood up and went to the concealed wall panel where he stored his weapons.

He grabbed some thigh sheaths and strapped them on. Into this, he slid two wickedly sharp small knives. Next, he concealed in his décolletage a small packet with some of his darts. Two poison and two tranqs. Finally, he concealed a slightly bigger knife at the small of his back in another specially made holster. Lastly, he pinned on a rather gaudy button on his collar that held one of their communicators.

When he finished the rest of his team were geared up and ready to go. Ken walked over to Omi and rested his forehead against his lover’s. His arms went around the teen and was hugged back.

“Be careful Omi ok?” Ken whispered.

“I will Ken-Ken. You can count on it.” Then he kissed Ken lightly on the lips.

“Awwwww aren’t they just precious?” Yohji simpered.

Aya sharply elbowed him in the ribs.

“OW! That hurt….man you are so mean to me! Don’t I get a kiss too?” Yohji teased. Not expecting Aya to reciprocate at all.

Which was why they all were totally shocked when Aya grabbed Yohji’s face and locked his lips to the honey blond’s. The kiss was passionate, intense, with tongue and over way too soon for Yohji’s liking. Aya nipped Yohji’s bottom lip hard before pulling away.

“Can we go now? I’m leaving. Omi I’ll drop you off a block from the arcade and we’ll wait to follow.” Aya left the room and you could have heard a pin drop.

Yohji fingered his stinging lip and grinned delightedly. Who knew Aya had it in him to be so spontaneous. He adjusted his jeans and followed the redhead to the garage.

Hand in hand Ken and Omi went up the stairs too. Meeting the rest of the team at the car. They all got inside and the ride to their destination was mostly silent as they all mentally readied themselves for the task ahead.

Several hours into the mission and Omi had already made the rounds of the arcade. He made sure to catch the eye of their target. Which was not too hard considering the man noticed him almost right away. It was getting old quickly though. If one more teen boy made another crude comment or propositioned him Omi was going to stab someone.

Yohji was faring no better. He somewhat stood out in a place that was populated mostly by teenagers. Not that he was too much older but he did feel a bit ridiculous. Already on his 5th cigarette Yohji fed another token into a shooter game. Keeping a careful eye on Omi’s whereabouts. Plus the few young girls that hovered near him was making Yohji twitchy. He was used to the fawning girls at the shop but these females were worse. One of them even pinched his ass.

Ken was bored out of his mind. He leaned against the wall near the arcade entrance and sighed. He wanted to be inside where he could keep an eye on his boyfriend. Out of the action and he felt the need to do something…anything. Although he remained alert to any possible problems.

Aya stalked the alleyway behind the building. Making sure all was quiet. Especially if they needed to make a quick getaway after the target was eliminated. Or if the arcade owner tried to leave with Omi. Aya would provide critical back-up if everything went south. He’d surprised more than one teen who’d snuck out back for a quick joint or a grope with a girl.

As the night wore on the crowd became rather sparse. It was nearing one AM and Yohji had a fierce headache from the noisy games. He was out of cigarettes and would soon have to leave with the rest of the patrons so not to arouse suspicion. But he’d only be a communicator beep away. Needing to check in with their youngest member Yohji caught Omi’s eye and moved towards the bathrooms.  
Once in the short hallway he stopped and turned to Omi. Looking like he was chatting the girl up.

“So any luck? Is this our guy?” The lanky assassin asked.

“Could be. He’s talked to me a few times and I’ve really pushed the sweet and innocent. I claimed to have been stood up by some friends but decided to hang around. Oh…he sees us…quick grab my arm. Make it seem like you’re not taking no for an answer.” Omi pushed back against the wall.

“No…leave me alone.” Omi whimpered as his arm was grabbed roughly and Yohji stepped close. Yohji had to hand it to the teen he really sounded scared. It was unnerving too as Omi pitched his voice high.

“Come on sweetie.” Yohji purred. “Let’s go and have us a private party somewhere.”

Omi had to work to keep the smirk off his face as he noticed their target heading over. They had the pervert hook line and sinker. The young assassin tried to pull away from Yohji and made sure to make eye contact with the target. His pleading look was all it took to make the man roughly shove Yohji away.

“You get out of my arcade now! Before I’m tempted to kick your ass.” The man snarled.

Omi ran and hid behind his ‘savior’ and he winked at his teammate sprawled on the dirty floor. Where the man couldn’t see Omi made little shooing motions with his hand. Indicating Yohji was to leave and let him handle it.

“All right I’m going. No need to get rough. I was only looking for a good time.” Yohji got up and grinned wickedly at Omi before heading to the door.

Once outside he hooked up with Ken. The brunette seemed extremely anxious.

“Yohji what’s going on in there? Why did you leave?” Ken could barely keep from going into the arcade himself. But knew that if he did he’d jeopardize the mission and piss Omi off. The blond hated it when Ken didn’t trust him to take care of himself.

“No worries. Omi’s got it all under control. He’s reeled in the target and it’s only a matter of time now. Once he’s alone with the target he’ll open his com so we can monitor him.” Yohji leaned against the building near the alley.

Ken mirrored his pose and listened while Yohji informed Aya of the situation.

Back inside the arcade, the target turned to Omi. “Are you all right?” 

Omi managed to squeeze out a few convincing tears. “I...I think so. Thank you for making him leave. I ought to be heading home soon. The bus stop is a couple of blocks away and I…” Omi made a show of patting his skirt pocket and became alarmed.

“What’s wrong sweetie?” The target asked.

“Oh no…my money…it’s gone! That guy must have taken it. How will I get home now? It’s too far to walk. What if he’s hanging around outside?” More crocodile tears followed as Omi wrung his hands.

“Don’t worry dear. I can run you home. What kind of person would I be if I let you leave to fend for yourself? You can even wait in my office if you like. There is a mini fridge in there and you can get yourself a soda while you wait. I have to close up and then we can go.” The target placed a hand on Omi’s shoulder and gave it a friendly squeeze.

“I…I guess that would be all right. Will it take long to close?” Omi’s question would give him a time frame. It would not take the man long to make a move once they were alone. It was pretty easy to practically feel the man’s anticipation.

“Not long at all sweetie. You go along through that door and close it behind you. You’ll be perfectly safe.” Omi could feel the target’s eyes on him all the way to the office.  
Once inside he contacted his team.

“Target acquired waiting to complete the mission. Leaving the com open. Don’t interfere unless I give the code word. Omi out.”

The assassin did a quick recon of the office. One main room containing a desk on which sat a computer and telephone. A couch was against the wall under the room’s only window. The heavy blinds prevented him from seeing out. Another door led to a small bathroom which oddly enough had a shower along with a sink and toilet. The mentioned fridge was tucked neatly in a corner and a quick peek inside revealed a few different kinds of soda and a six pack of beer.

The noises from behind the door diminished significantly as games were shut down for the night. The last of the patrons leaving as they were reminded that the place was closing. The whole process taking no more than half an hour. It was enough time for Omi to have thoroughly cased the room. He even was able to pick the lock on the desk. That drawer held enough items to confirm his suspicions about the man who ran the arcade.

Duct tape, a bottle of unidentified pills, condoms, some surgical gloves, needles and a bottle of unlabeled liquid along with a camera made up the contents. Omi was careful to shut the drawer and wisely didn’t drink anything from the fridge. Who knew what it had been doctored with? He also kept up a running monologue with his team through the mic that he’d switched to send only.

Finally, Omi perched on the edge of the couch. Soon he heard the doorknob and looked up when it opened.

The target stepped into the doorway and smiled. “Sorry about the wait. I see you weren’t thirsty.”

“It’s ok. But I’m kinda tired. Can you take me home now please?” Omi felt the adrenaline start to course through his body as he tried not to fidget. He’d let the target make the first move.

“What’s the rush sweetie. I thought we could spend a little time together. Get to know each other better.” The man closed the door and locked it.

“Wait? What? I don’t understand?” Omi pled.

The rest of Weiss had all gathered in the alley. They stood there listening to the culmination of the mission.

“Why doesn’t he just kill the guy?” Ken began to pace.

Yohji just shrugged and wished he had a cigarette. Aya shared a look with the lanky blond. They both knew that Omi had a darker side. One that Ken might not be aware of. Ken at times could be so trustingly naïve.

“That waste of a human skin deserves what ever justice Omi decides to deliver. All we can do is wait.” Aya replied and did not shrug off Yohji’s arm around his shoulders. Even though they were on a mission.

“Omi just finish it so we can go home,” Ken whispered. “Please.”

Omi warily watched as the man walked over to him.

“Stand up.” He commanded.

“What are you going to do?” The young assassin let the target pull him to his feet.

“You bitches are all the same. Seeming so innocent yet strutting around in your short skirts and low cut shirts. You’re practically begging for it. Sluts! All of you.” The target’s grip on Omi’s arm tightened.

‘That’s it…a little closer…’ Omi chanted under his breath. He reached behind him to the small of his back. To where he’d concealed a knife earlier that day. Without a sound, the blade pulled free of the well-oiled sheath.

The target slid his hand up Omi’s body and the teen tried not to let the revulsion show on his face. He was still playing the terrified victim. When the man’s hand got to his throat and began to squeeze it was time to act.

With no hesitation at all Omi brought the knife forward and plunged it into the target’s groin. A flick of his wrist angled the wickedly sharp blade upward and then back out. The target let go of Omi in shock. He stepped away quickly before the man’s blood began to spill.

The target crumpled to his knees as his hands covered the deep wound.

“Why?” The man coughed.

“Because you are a sick, twisted perverted monster that preys on those weaker than yourself,” Omi replied dispassionately as he watched the man bleed.

“T…the police let me go.” The target stuttered.

“I’m not the police.” Omi removed his wig and the man’s eyes widened. “I’m justice for all those girls you raped and murdered. What you would have done to me had I been merely what I pretended to be.” The teen had absolutely no remorse for the man he’d just gutted.

“P…please…I don’t want to die.” The target crumpled to the floor lying in a growing pool of his own blood.

“Did your victims beg you too? To let them live? I’ll give you the same consideration you must have given them.” Omi rolled the man over with his foot.

Omi just observed as the man gasped, wheezed, begged and cried. As his breathing eventually grew more shallow, as he shuddered and finally went still. The assassin checked for a pulse and finding none he wiped his knife clean on the target’s shirt. Then re-sheathed the weapon.

Outside the rest of the team listened with varying reactions. 

Aya grimly took in Omi’s speech, his callous attitude towards the man dying at his feet and the target himself as he died. It was less than he deserved for hurting those innocent girls. What if his sister had been one of the victims? How would he have felt then? Aya’s hand gripped the hilt of his katana tightly.

Yohji noticed the tension in Aya’s shoulders and covered the red head’s hand with his own. With some gentle pressure, he got his lover to relax his grip. Yohji was not sure how he felt about their leader prolonging the kill like this. If it had been up to Yohji he would have killed the man quickly and gotten out of there to get on with his life. But Omi had more than his fair share of baggage to deal with. Plus the deaths of those girls hit him harder than most.

Ken listened to someone he was not at all sure he even knew. This version of Omi was so different from his cheerful lover or the calm confidant leader of Weiss. This Omi was cold and vicious. The brunette bit his lip hard and tried not to give in to the prickling behind his eyes. Omi should have been spared this. He shouldn’t have to become this person that could kill. It should have been me…Ken thought to himself. Because after killing Kase what was one more stain on his soul?  
They all jumped a little when the com crackled back to life.

“I’ll be out in a few minutes. I’m coming out the back alley exit. I’ll meet you at the car. Omi out.” Knowing his team would be careful leaving the area Omi did a careful sweep of the room. Making sure there was no trace of him anywhere. He wiped down the surfaces he’d touched and left the office. Not sparing the dead target even one more glance.

Omi mentally stuffed that part of himself that he used to kill back into its little box deep inside his head. It was the only way he could survive what his life had become. What was left over was the sweet-faced, happy go lucky young man that everyone loved. It was better this way…really.

Omi put his wig back on and walked to the alley door. He opened it and glanced down the alley. It was deserted and he quickly walked to the rendezvous point. His team was already in the car waiting. Omi got in the back and smiled to see Ken.

“Good work guys. I am so ready to get home. There’s a carton of chocolate mocha ice cream in the freezer with my name on it.” Omi stated cheerfully.

Ken stared at his lover a little apprehensively. But he loved Omi and that meant accepting that the young man did reprehensible things…they all did. They coped the best they could and this facet of Omi’s personality was his way of dealing with the aftermath of the missions. Yohji usually got drunk, partied and had sex…sometimes all at the same time. Aya meditated, visited his sister or much to Ken’s shock…also had sex. Very noisy sex with the blond sitting in the front seat.

Plus Ken still could not get over the way Omi looked in that get-up. He kept sneaking peeks at his lover as they headed towards home. Especially when Omi crossed his knee sock clad legs. Ken jumped when a hand landed on his knee and slid slowly up his thigh.

“O…Omi?” Ken squeaked.

Omi leaned close and breathed in Ken’s ear. “I noticed you staring. You like what you see?”

“Ah…um…no of course not I like you the way you are.” Ken protested.

“I think you’re lying Ken-kun.” Omi’s hand crept higher until he cupped the brunette’s crotch. The hardness he found there totally proved his point.

“I…I’m not lying.” Ken bit back a groan as Omi’s hand gripped him through the tightly stretched denim.

Omi moved closer until he was almost in Ken’s lap. Yohji watching the show from the rear-view mirror could barely keep from laughing…even if it was kinda hot.

Aya glanced at Yohji from the driver’s seat. “What are you staring at?”

“Omi’s putting the moves on Ken. He looks like a deer caught in the headlights. But he’s not putting up much of a fight. I think Ken likes fem Omi a little too much.” Yohji not wanting to be left out of the action placed his own hand in Aya’s lap. Hoping for a quick grope too.

“Try it now and die Kudoh. As for Omi and Ken…I really didn’t need to know that. There is not enough bleach in the world to erase that from my brain.” Aya grabbed Yohji’s hand and plopped it back on Yohji’s side of the car.

“Come on Aya its some harmless kink. I think it’s kind of cute. Don’t you have a kinky side?” Yohji rummaged in the glove box and smiled when he found a half-empty pack of smokes.

“You be good the rest of the way home and I’ll show you my kinky side.” Aya’s darkly sensuous voice purred.

Yohji groaned and leaned his head back against the headrest. Damn Aya for being such a tease…though he knew it would be so very worth it in the end. Determined to be good for the rest of the trip Yohji lit a cigarette and blissfully inhaled. His mind full of all the delicious things Aya might do to him.

Omi lightly bit Ken’s earlobe. “Come on I know you want me like this. What do you say Ken-ken? Want to fuck me?”

“Oh god…yes.” Ken whispered.

“Meet me upstairs in my room when we get home. I want you naked and in my bed.” Omi whispered back as he lightly bit at Ken’s neck.

Ken merely nodded and marveled again at yet again how this Omi was just another side of the completely complicated person he was still getting to know.

Straightening up in his seat Omi shot Ken one more smoldering look before moving off the hot and bothered brunette. He adjusted his skirt and glanced out the window.

“Aya? Turn left up here. It’s a shortcut to get home.” Omi announced cheerfully.

“Yeah, Aya the sooner we get home the better.” Yohji agreed. Because he’d made the mistake of looking into the backseat again at sex kitten Omi playing with his Ken-Ken. Now he had a raging hard-on to match his teammate’s.

Yohji sighed with a smile…he could now add voyeur to his growing list of kinks. Who knew?


End file.
